Spider Form
Spider Form, also known as the Shi Jia Ji ( shī jiǎ jī, lit. Lion Shell Machine) is a boss character from Strider 2, appearing as continuous mid-boss fights in the first stage's second scene. A machine used by the Chinese Mafia, the Spider Form is a guard robot created for urban areasCapcom (1999). Capcom Secret File #26: Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Pg. 6. A mysterious being, the Spider Form can separate and reassemble itself into three distinct forms, making it capable of adapting to different types of geographical features. Each time it disarms itself, the Spider Form gains more strength. Hiryu runs into this machine during his battle against the Chinese Mafia in the upper area of Neo Hong Kong City's lower strats, and destroys all three forms in battle. Information Spider Form 1 The first and weakest form of the machine, it appears as a three-legged machine with a golden lion head designed after the Chinese guardian lions, and accompanied by two silver extensions installed at each side. This form is extremelly weak and simple, and only attacks by shooting two missiles at Hiryu. This attack can be aimed, but is slow and easy to either dodge or destroy mid-flight. Damaging it enough makes it fly away into the next section. Unlike the following two forms, this one is not a boss battle and can be ignored. Walking past it will makes the Spider Form to simply fly away as if it were defeated, just without any visible sign of damage. Spider Form 2 The second form takes on a rather bizarre appearance that's difficult to describe: the golden head and green body appears split in two and spread wide apart, hanging at each side of this form, and the silver extensions now come out from the center, pointing downward. This form slowly floats in the spacious lift area, attacking Hiryu from high above. It has two attack methods: it either shoots machine-gun fire from its two extremes at an angle, or releases a large electric beam from its center aimed at Hiryu. Hitting this form is difficult as it remains high in the air, requiring one to step into the large lift platform found in the area in order to reach it. Once it is destroyed, the form descends in flames until it explodes. Spider Form 3 The final form of the machine. The lion head appears in the center of a spider-like body, with four long spider legs coming from behind it. After the end of Form 2, it crawls down from the exit shuttle at the end of the area, accompanied by an army of Goblins. It only moves very slowly up or down within the shuttle, and only attacks by slowly aiming four missiles at Hiryu's general direction. Despite being the strongest of the three forms, its limited mobility, lack of attacks and the fact it's unable to hit Hiryu if he's right above it makes for one of the easiest enemies in the game. Gallery Str2_spider_form_concept.png|Concept art References Category:Machines Category:Bosses